Chained
by sajublack
Summary: slashy goodness! Harry and Draco get handcuffed together...what will happen?


**A/N This story is rather smutty and probably not a good idea if you dont like graphic stories! But I hope you enjoy reading this! I wrote it for my friend! And thank you to Jemma, who read only part of this and makes me add my full stops!**

* * *

CHAINED

It was their 7th year at school and it had happened again, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had been arguing yet again and this time, it resulted in two boys being hand cuffed together. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy went to walk away from each other unaware that they were stuck. The chain on the handcuffs had tightened, causing both boys fall backwards, smacking into each other.

"What have you done now Potter?" Draco asked, looking at the hand cuffs.

"This isn't my fault Malfoy." Harry replied "Now shut up while I try and remove them." he added.

"Oh yes, because staring at them will make them magically undo." Draco sneered.

"Let's go see McGonagall, we can't be stuck together." Harry told him and yanked him in the direction of McGonagall's office, past all the laughing Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"My wrist hurts." Draco whined, pulling his hand up, causing Harry's to fly and hit Draco in the face. "Hey, watch it." he yelled.

"Well don't pull your hand and my wrist hurts to, so stop complaining." Harry replied, silently laughing at just smacking Malfoy in the face. "Ah Professor McGonagall, we need some help." Harry said as they walked into the class room.

"Oh Dear, what have you two done this time?" McGonagall asked, seeing the hand cuffs and the looks on their faces. "Let me guess, it has something to do with the fight that occurred not long a go?" she asked raising her eye brows at them.

"Yes Professor it was, are you able to remove them?" Harry said.

"Come here and let me have a look at them." she replied and the boys walked forwards. "Hmmm." McGonagall said, examining the hand cuffs. "I don't think so but Dumbledore will be able to but unfortunately he has left on some business for the day and he wont return until tonight I'm afraid." McGonagall told them.

"So I'm stuck to _him _for the rest of the day?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yes I am afraid so Mr Malfoy." McGonagall replied. "Now off you go to class." she told them. Draco turned around and yanked Harry in the direction of the door, causing Harry's wrist to hurt even further.

"If you do that one more time, I will hex you back to next week." Harry told him.

"We are definitely not sitting with your friends either." Draco told him as they headed towards their defence against the dark arts lesson.

"And I'm not sitting with yours." Harry told him.

"Well looks like we have a problem then." Draco said.

"Really?" Harry exclaimed "I never would have guessed that, thank you for pointing that out." he added sarcastically.

"I'm going to break my wrist soon." Draco said but this time he didn't pull his hand up, he tried to twisting it to be in a better spot and his hand lightly brushed against Harry's causing a slight shiver to run up both boy's arms.

"Look, turn your hand like this and I'll put mine like this." Harry said, slowly moving both their hands, so their palms rested against each others "There we go, doesn't hurt anymore." he said.  
"Yeah your right." Draco replied and he actually smiled at Harry. They entered the class room and took a seat at the back of the room, away from prying eyes. They let their hand cuffed hands dangle down instead of resting on the desk; they didn't need people staring or the constant reminder they were stuck together. Luckily, Harry was right handed while Draco was left handed, so both could still do their own writing. Harry then stiffened as he felt Draco's fingers, slide in between his own and before he knew what was happening, Harry was closing his hand around Draco's. At first it was awkward, but after a moment, he relaxed and found he really enjoyed holding his hand.

When the day had ended, Professor McGonagall had escorted to the boys to Dumbledore's office and told them to wait until he arrived, which would be in about 20 minutes.

"So." Draco said, his fingers brushing against Harry's.

"Did it feel weird at all?" Harry asked "Holding my hand?" he added.

"At first but it's kind of nice." Draco replied. "What about you?" he asked.

"Yeah it's gotten nice." Harry said and he turned and faced Draco. Both Harry and Draco never thought they'd be interested in another boy, let alone each other. But their eyes flicked from each others eyes to their lips, back to their eyes. Nothing else was said, all that was heard was the crashing of Draco's chair as he got up and moved onto Harry's lap and kissed him. Draco had no idea that Harry's lips would taste so sweet and would be so soft. Harry then parted Draco's lips and let his tongue dance with Draco's, sending tingles all the way down his body. Harry's free hand wrapped around Draco's waist, while Draco's free hand, snaked around Harry's neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. When they broke apart, neither said a word. Their breathing was sketchy and their minds were racing. They both felt something, stirring deep down that they'd never felt before. While still looking at each other, Harry's hand untucked Draco's shirt and he traced his hand up his back, slowly and softly making Draco close his eyes. Draco slowly lifted both his hands, making Harry's hand come with him, up to Harry's top button of his shirt and began to undo the buttons and one by one, he undid them all.

Draco changed his position on Harry's lap and straddled him, giving him a better chance to kiss Harry's neck and his nipples. As Draco moved down Harry's body, Harry let a soft moan escape his mouth and he ran his free hand thru Draco's hair. Being in the chair, was becoming awkward as Draco got further down Harry's body, and making it difficult for him to perform a certain task.

"Come here." Draco said and moved Harry, so he was now leaning up against Dumbledore's desk. Harry braced himself on the desk with his free hand, while Draco undid the zip on his school pants. Draco then placed his handcuffed hand on Harry's hip, so Harry didn't have to stretch his other hand too far. Draco then ran his free hand, down the length of Harry causing Harry to shudder. He then traded his hand for his lips and started moving up and down, slowly at first but as Harry's breath quickened, Draco sped up.

"Draco!" Harry called out when he reached his limit, causing him to loose his grip on the desk and they both fell to the floor, Draco landing on top of Harry. "Wow." was all Harry said as Draco lowered his lips to his and kissed him. Just then, they heard McGonagall and Dumbledore coming up the stone steps to where they were, Harry half naked, with Draco on top of him. Quickly, they grabbed their wands and cleaned Harry up, doing his pants and shirt back up and then taking their seats again.

"Sorry that took so long boys." Dumbledore said as he entered his office.  
"That's alright Professor." Harry said, trying to wipe the smile of his face. Dumbledore moved his wand over the handcuffs and muttered something the boys didn't catch and the hand cuffs come apart.

"There we go and mind you don't find anymore." Dumbledore told them, smiling at them both.

"Thank you sir." they both said and then headed out of his office. They passed an empty class room and Harry pulled Draco into it.

"Now it's my turn to show you just how awesome it was." Harry told him as he pushed Draco against the desk.

**THE END**


End file.
